Dark Sonic
Dark Sonic is one of Sonic's legendary forms that makes him very overpowered. Dark Sonic allows Sonic to become very dark, which sounds cool, and is even cooler than it sounds. He would be even cooler if not for the fact that he is a whiny bilge rat. Dark Sonic is currently Sonic's most evil form. Shadow is the clone of Dark Sonic. History First Use Dark Sonic was first accessed by Sonic after meeting Bowser. Sonic was mad that Bowser was in a Sonic shame instead of a Mario shame, so Sonic threw a coin in a wishing well and asked for more powers. The Wise Ones came out of the wishing well, and gave Sonic the Dark Chaos Emerald. They told him to eat it, and he would become Dark Sonic. Sonic spent three weeks trying to figure out how to eat an emerald, until Bowser got sick of waiting and shoved it down Sonic's throat. It quickly became pitch black around the two of them, and Sonic turned into Dark Sonic. He then proceeded to kick Bowser's butt. Bowser ran to his mommy, screaming like a little girl. Dark Sonic ran around the world, leaving darkness everywhere he went. This problem became so bad, Knuckles had to arrive and fight. However, he stood no chance against Dark Sonic, who threw him aside effortlessly. Dark Sonic turned back into normal Sonic three days later after the emerald finally made its way through Sonic's digestive system. Second Use and Split Sonic used Dark Sonic again when he realized a meteor was hurtling towards Earth. He reached for his Chaos Emeralds, but Tails had taken them for dry cleaning. He then reached for the Super Emeralds, but saw a note from Knuckles that they were ten thousand feed below the surface of the Earth. Sonic then took his Dark Chaos Emerald, and ate it. Sonic dashed into the air in a flash of darkness, and he blasted the meteor out of existence. However, the meteor was highly radioactive because the idiot Neo Cortex had been firing radioactive beams into space for fun. The radioactivity separated the Dark Chaos power, and Dark Sonic became an independent being from Sonic. This being was called Shadow. Life as Shadow Sonic and Shadow quickly began to hate each other, because Sonic was a snob, and Shadow was a jerk. In fact, there was a point where Sonic fought Shadow more than Knuckles. This offended Knuckles so much, he whipped out his cell phone ('cause animals have cell phones now), and called Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman took Shadow, and froze him in permanent sleep. But then, Super Sonic broke into Eggman's headquarters, and used his Super Sonic powers to absorb Shadow back into himself. He wanted to become Super Dark Sonic, but that is too cool for Sonic, so he just spit up the Dark Chaos Emerald and all of the regular emeralds, and became Sonic. Sonic then locked up the Dark Chaos Emerald because it is so dangerous. Return of Shadow Only a mere three months later, the planets align. Since something weird always has to happen when the planets align, the Dark Chaos Emerald started freaking out. It grew legs, and started tapdancing. Then, Knuckles gave it a good beating, and Shadow emerged from the emerald as a clone of Dark Sonic. Shadow has been hanging out on Earth (and sometimes in space) ever since. Power Dark Sonic's main power involves darkness, in case you haven't already guessed that. He casts darkness everywhere he goes, and can engulf his enemies in pure darkness. He can shut off any and all lights, and can even make people go blind. However, for some reason, he can not control black holes, which is a total rip off. Dark Sonic also has most of Super Sonic's powers to a lesser level. These powers include flight, increased speed, super strength, the ability to run into mountains, and the occasional super scream. Dark Sonic also has the additional ability to shoot energy beams made of pure darkness, just to make him more overpowered. Side Effects Turning into Dark Sonic is really cool, so naturally, there must be some bad part. First of all, it turns Sonic semi-evil, because his name is DARK Sonic. This makes him more likely to attack people who piss him off, even if they are usually friends. He is also more irritable and often screams random profanities for no particular reason. Turning into Dark Sonic can also eat Sonic's brain, just like watching too much TV. This is because Dark Sonic is so awesome, it overloads Sonic's mind. However, Sonic doesn't mind, because he never really uses his brain anyways.